All because of a kiss
by RauraR5lover152
Summary: Ally Dawson was preparing herself for her future while superstar, Austin Moon was partying day and night. What happens when Ally goes to a concert and kisses him when she didn't mean to? Ever since that kiss a lot of things have been happening. They become additcted to each other as friends and maybe something more. Will something happen between them or will they stay as "friends"?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

"Omg I can't believe this is happening!" My best friend Trish said excited. I smiled at laughed at my best friend.

"Me either! I can't believe I won 20 bucks on a lottery game!" I said and held the 20 bucks on my hand.

"Not that!" She said and caused me to jump. I faced her.

"I'm talking about eh concert!" She said and I nodded. "If we go to R5 concert and get these pictures signed and these phone cases we can make money and buy clothes and stuff!" She said.

"Trish. You do know I'm doing this for the prom committee right?" I asked. She froze.

"What? Are you kidding me?! Ally you tricked me!" She said. I tried not to laugh.

"Trish I'm sorry! I just need some help and your really good with talking to people!" I said and she sighed, relaxing a bit now.

"It's ok Alls. But what if we get extra money? Can we spend the money on ourselves then? Mostly me?" She did her puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Besides I could use a new iPhone case." I said and nodded.

"Why don't you use a R5 case that we have right now?" She asked.

"Because, I don't know the band or what kind of music they like you know?"

"You'll like them don't worry." She said. "I actually think that you'll end up liking one of the band members." She said and nodded.

"Trish you do know I have a crush on Alex right?" I asked and she nodded. "Oh! Speaking of Alex, he might come to the concert because and sister begged him to so I might get to to see my blondie!" I said and smiled. Ok so he might not be mine but he will be and I'm gonna make sure of it. I smiled.

"But what's weird is that he's a blonde to." She said. I faced her.

"Who is also a blonde?" I asked.

"No one!" She yelled. I looked at her confused. I was about to say something else when she beat me to it.

"We're here!" She yelled. I smiled and then put the rest of the phone cases and pictures in my book bag. This is going to be a long night!

"Ally! Come on!" I heard my best friend said walking away. I shook my head, getting rid of my thoughts and ran up to her.

"Alright so what we're gonna do is go inside the concert, hang backstage with the rest of the fans while the bad gets ready, then go to the concert then once the concert is over and the meet and greets starts we ask them to sign the things and the boom we get to make and have the best prom ever at school because of the money we're gonna make!" I said and smiled. Trish looked at me shocked.

"One. How are you not out of breath? And two. How do you know how the concert is gonna be?" She asked and I smiled.

"One." I started. "I happen to be a singer that has strong lungs." I said and flipped my hair back making my best friend roll her eyes at me. "And two. It says how it's all gonna be in the concert on a board behind you." I said and pointed at the board. She turned around and read it. Then turned and looked at me agin.

"Oh ok." She said and smiled and I laughed.

"I'm so excited!" I said. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:58. The doors are almost gonna open!

"Wait. Since you so happy about prom, aren't you gonna wait and let Alex ask you to the prom?" She asked. I sighed.

"The fact that I do want Alex to ask me to prom, I don't think I am going to go." I said. Her eyes went wide.

"What?! Why?!" She asked. "Ally you've always dreamed of going to prom!" She said. I sighed.

"I know Trish but I'm going to audition to the music school that I want to go to! It's my dream to go to music school. You know how much I love music Trish." I said. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're right Alls. Just know that I'm always going to be here to support you ok?" She said and I smiled.

"I know. We've been best friends since pre-school." I said and she nodded.

"We became best friends because we both hated the same her for the same reason." She said and I smiled.

"She thought she was all that!" We both said at the same time and high five each other and then laughed.

"We are so lame." I said laughing.

"And cute." She said and flipped her hair and we laughed again. Gotta love her. I was about to say something else when the doors opened and fans started to run in, screaming. Trish and I gave each other one last look before nodding and walking in together.

Once we got inside, the guards took us to the back stage place and fans sat everywhere screaming and talking really loud.

"Wow." I said looking around.

"Wow is right." She said and I nodded.

20 minutes then passed and I need use the bathroom.

"Trish! I need to use the washroom!" I said panicking. Where on earth is the bathroom in such a big place like this?!

"I think it's over there." Trish said and pointed over there. "Around the corner I think." She said. I nodded and walked away quickly. I really need to use the bathroom. I walked and turned around to the corner and saw a lot of doors. I'm going nowhere to the bathroom am I? No. The answer is no.

I sighed and turned around to look at my blonde friend who I happen to like a lot. I smiled and waved but Alex didn't wave back. I feel so stupid right now! How can Alex wave back when he doesn't even see me! I rolled my eyes at myself. I then nodded and opened my mouth to say his name but nothing came out. I'm to nervous!

I can't be nervous! I need to let Alex know that I like him and I want to be with him! I'm pretty sure he likes me to because people keep telling me he does. But what if they're just lying or they think that! But I've also noticed that Alex is always sweet to me and always invites me to places and he makes me laugh and be happy a lot. You know what, it's time for me to stop being scared and start being brave! I nodded at myself and started walking up to Alex. I can do this. Once I was going to tap his shoulder he turned around but before he could do anything, I grabbed him by the collar and pressed my lips onto his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was nervous at first but once I felt him lips kiss back I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"Woah." He said. I was looking down, blushing. I can't believe I just did that. I decided to be brave again and look up. I looked into his eyes. They were different though.

His eyes were a bit more lighter and he looked different. I then backed up a bit and looked at him fully. My eyes went wide.

Oh my god.

I just kissed a person that is not Alex. And a person that I don't even know.

 **Hey guys! This is a brand new story! I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you think:) it will really mean a lot. This idea has been bugging me so I decided to write a story so hope you guys liked it!:)**

 **Stay awesome people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I stood there frozen. The blonde looking at me. I couldn't help but look at him back. Why on earth is this happening?! I sighed and put a strap of my hair back.

"Look." I said. He nodded for me to continue. He didn't even seem bothered at all that a girl who he doesn't even know, came up to him and kissed him out of no where! I've got to be honest though...he's a pretty good kisser. I smiled at that and he thought I smiled at him so he smiled back, which made me blush.

"Um." I started. "Look. I'm so sorry that I kissed you just like that!" I said getting nervous. Might as well tell him the truth. "I didn't mean to kiss you! I thought you were my friend Alex who I happen to like a lot and he's a cute blonde like you and-"

"You think I'm cute huh?" He asked and smiled at me. I blushed at that.

"I'm not gonna lie but yea." I said and nodded. He smiled at me.

"You know." He said. "I wouldn't mind getting another kiss from you by "accident" again." He said. My eyes went wide.

"Yea. That's not going to happen." I said and nodded. He laughed at that a bit and I

smiled.

"But as I was saying." I continued. "I thought you were Alex so I came up to you but once you turned around I decided to just kiss you cause I thought you were Alex but as I can see...your not." I said and sighed. He looked at me as if he didn't like what I said. I frowned.

"Oh. Sorry to disappoint you." He said and started to turn around but I stopped him by turning him around again.

"No! Don't be mad at me! I didn't mean it like that." I said. He looked at me for a bit but then smiled. I smiled back.

"It's ok." He said and nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"Great." I said and smiled. "Well I better go." I said and started to walk back.

"Wait." He said but I got nervous again to talk to him and ran off. I wish I didn't but it was just so awkward. I can't believe I kissed a random guy that I don't even know! I sighed and walked back to the backstage. Once I found Trish I came up to her and sat on the floor.

"What took you so long?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Oh you know. I accidentally talked with someone who I thought was Alex." I said and laughed a bit and she looked at me before laughing and then turning away. I actually meant to say that before I talked to "Alex" I thought I saw him and ended up kissing a total stranger and then talked with him. Yea that's what I meant. I sighed and put my head in my heads.

Can this day get any more worse?

"Alright ladies. Time for the concert!" A guard said and everyone screamed but me. I can't stop thinking about him. He looked familiar. Where have I seen him from? I was interrupted by my thoughts when Trish grabbed my wrist and dragged me broads the stadium and sat is down in our front row seats.

"How did you get front row seats Trish?" I asked shocked.

"I know a guy that's know a guy that met a guy and knows how to get tickets." She said and nodded.

"Trish you have to be careful! You can't trust random strangers." I said.

"That "guy" is Dez." She said.

"Oh. Well in that case..ok." I said and nodded and we laughed.

"Alright who's ready to rock!" I heard someone say.

"So who's who in the band?" I asked Trish. She smiled and came closer to me so I can hear her since a bunch of girls were screaming. We waited for all the them to come out.

First came out a guy with brown hair who is tall with a electric guitar.

"That Rocky." She said and I nodded. "He plays guitar." Then came out a guy with brown hair to ask holding 2 drum sticks.

"That's Ratliff. He plays the drums." I nodded again. Then came out a girl with pretty long blonde hair.

"That's Rydel." She said and I nodded once again. How many more band players are gonna come? After her, then another blonde boy came out holding an electric guitar as well. My eyes went wide. Is he the guy I kissed?!

"That's Riker." She said and I nodded. I think that's all of them. But I spoke to soon because then another blonde came out running with a microphone, waving at fans. I smiled but then I looked closer.

"And that happens to be Austin Moon." I nodded. I can't believe I kissed a famous guy who's in a band. I just stood there shocked but trying to hide it. This can't be happening.

"Alls, what's wrong?" I heard Trish ask and I turned and smiled at her trying to play it off.

"Oh I'm just really tired." I said and she looked at me before shrugging and looking away. I sighed and turned and faced them. I looked down at my wrist and saw my bracelet that my mom gave me.

I miss you mom. I really wish you were still here. But your in a better place now. I felt tears forming in my eyes. My mom and I always planned on going to a concert together but I guess God decided to take her for some reason but I'm glad she's safe now. I smiled at that and put my hand down and started to listen to them preform.

Trish and some fans were cheering and screaming and I just tried having a good time. Austin was dancing with his brother Riker and they were having a dance off. I gotta admit it was pretty hot. Rydel would sometimes roll her eyes at her brothers and make Ratliff laugh. They are so dating.

After that they started performing again and singing more songs. I gotta admit they are pretty good. I smiled as I saw them take pictures with some fans. I just hope Austin doesn't come by where we are.

"I hope Austin comes here where we are so he can meet you." Trish said and smiled. Oh I've met him alright. Once the concert was over, R5 left off stage and went backstage where we were all gonna meet up with.

"Ready to do this Alls?" Trish asked me and I nodded and smiled.

"You bet." I said and we both nodded at each other and started to walk away with the fans to the backstage. We were in line with a bunch of other fans talking. Once the line started getting shorter I started to get nervous. Each fan would have to get in line and have to go to a spot where one the band members was since they were all sitting on a table. I sighed.

What if Austin recognizes me? Things will go bad! Why did I have to kiss him?! Alex didn't even show up! Once the line was more shorter and only 2 more girls that were in front of us had to go it was our turn. I felt myself feeling cold and turning pale.

"Next!" I heard Rydel say and Trish and I and some girls started to walk up to them. I was supposed to go up to Austin but I fan pushed me and walked up to him. I smiled at that and was gonna walk up to Rydel but then I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned and looked at who grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry I know you were supposed to come up to so you can." He said and smiled at me. I looked at the fan and she nodded and said sorry for pushing me and walked up to Rydel.

"Great." I said and forced a smile. He held my hand still and brought me to the table and he sat down. I looked at him and once he sat down he looked up at me.

"Hey." He said and smiled. I smiled.

"Hi." I said shyly. Why am I shy?

"So what would you like to buy for me to sign or would you like a picture?" He asked. Does he recognize me?

"Um." I started.

"Wait." He said. You he came close to me. "You're that girl who kissed me right?" He asked. I can feel his minty breath on my skin which made a chill go down my back.

"Yea." I said and smiled. He smiled and backed away.

"So. I actually would like for you to sign some things for me that I already have." I said and took my book bag off and looked at Trish who was doing the same. I took out some pictures of R5, then I was gonna take out the rest.

"Woah. A lot of stuff." He joked and I smiled.

"I made a promise to my school that if I go to an R5 concert and some thins signed and sold them to the school and make money so I can make the best prom ever." I said and smiled.

"So you came here for this only?" He asked.

"Well. My best friend wanted to come see you guys and I tagged along." I said. He looked at me with a face of..disappointment?

"Oh." He said. I looked at him back. He then began to sign them. I was about to say something else when I got cut off by a guard walking up to us.

"Mam? What do you think you're doing?" He asked. I looked up at him and wow is he tall.

"I'm asking Austin If he can sign these things for me." I said.

"Did you steal this from the table?" He asked. My eyes went wide.

"What? No. Of course not! I bought these things with my best friend!" I said and turned to look for Trish but she was gone.

"I already took her out of here because I know she stole those things and apparently you did to." He said and took my book bag away from me. I felt anger rising into me. I snatched it back.

"I'm sorry sir but you don't have the right to grab my bag like that." I said and started to put my things back inside my book bag.

"And you don't have the right to come in here with stolen things and ask mr Austin to sign them." He said. I felt myself getting embarrassed. I looked at Austin.

"Did you actually steal these things?" He asked me.

"No! Of course not!" I said. Tears started forming in my eyes. I can't believe this is happening. I looked at Austin. He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes.

"Austin I swear I didn't steal these things. I bought them with my friend!" I said.

"Let's go mam." The guard said and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me out but I pulled away and ran up to Austin again.

"Austin please believe me." I said. He just looked at me. People started watching us and I felt the tears in my eyes start forming again and I was about to say something else when I felt the guard pick me up and start taking me away.

"Put me down!" I said and made him put me down. I continued to talk away. I turned around to see Austin looking at me. This time tears were streaming down m cheeks. I've never been this embarrassed before especially in front of fans and a famous band. I then turned around and pushed the doors open but I got pulled back when I noticed my bracelet got stuck to the door.

"Wait!" I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Austin coming up to me. "What's your name?" He asked. I started to panic. He's probably going to call the cops on me and has to know my name to do that! I struggled to get my bracelet off but once I did I hurt my wrist but I didn't bother to look back and I ran off.

"Wait!" I heard him say but I left and ran outside and searched for Trish. Once I found her I ran up to her and hugged her and started to cry.

"Trish I embarrassed myself in front of everyone." I said in tears.

"I can't believe they thought we stole these things!" She said mad but hugged me back.

"I promised Trish! I promised to give them the best prom ever but we're not going to have enough money!" I said and looked at her.

"Don't worry Alls. We'll figure something out. But for now let's get out of this damn place." She said and I nodded and we got in the car and left. During the ride I felt anger rise into me and the sadness leaving. I can't believe Austin didn't believe me. I hate him now. I don't even want to look at him.

Trish decided to take us out to eat and then when I got home I ran home and closed the door and went to my room. I sighed and looked at the clock. 11:30. I sighed again and then looked down at my wrist and saw I had a scratch. Then I pulled my sleeve up to see my bracelet but I saw that it was gone. I looked at my other wrist and saw it wasn't there. I started to panic and ran to my book bag and threw everything out and saw that it wasn't there.

"No." I said. No! I ran downstairs to ask my dad if he had seen it but he wasn't home. I remembered that he was going to be gone for 2 weeks for a music convention. I panicked again. My bracelet is gone! I grabbed my phone and called Trish and she said she was coming to my house. I sighed and sat on the couch and started to cry again. This can't be happening.

 **Hey guys! Pretty long chapter I know. A lot of drama to! Hope you guys liked this chapter!:) I'll probably update again later! That's it for now guys!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"Trish it's gone!" I said looking at her. We were sitting on my bed and I haven't stopped crying.

"Ally we'll find it! You probably didn't look well here or in my car." She said and put her hand on my shoulder. I shook my head no.

"No! I'm sure I didn't lose it here or in your car! I don't know where it is..." I said tears streaming down my face again. I'm so sorry mom.

"Alls. Try to think harder. Where was the last place you had the bracelet on and you knew you had it on?" She asked me. I looked up at her and started to think. That's it!

"That's it!" I said and she jumped which caused me to laugh a bit. "I remember when I was walking out of the stadium, I opened the door and my bracelet got stuck to the door! Then when Austin was coming to ask for my name I pulled my arm and I felt a sharp pain on my arm!" I said and showed her the scratch on my arm.

"The bracelet must've fallen off!" She said and I nodded.

"We have to go back Trish! I need that bracelet more then anything!" I said and got up.

"Trish the concert ends at 1 in the morning. There's no way we'll make it." She said and I shook my head.

"If we go now we can make it! Please Trish." I begged her. She nodded a few seconds later and I hugged her really tight and then dragged her out of my house.

"Good thing your mom said you can spend the night and my dad isn't gonna be home for another two weeks." I said and Trish laughed. The ride was just talking about how we are never going to another R5 concert.

"I hate Austin! I can't believe he didn't believe me." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Alls he probably did but he just wanted to make sure. I've heard that fans have thrown condoms and bras and stuff like that to him!" She said and my eyes went wide.

"Damn." I said. Once we got inside I ran out of the car and ran to the stadium. I opened the doors and got on my tippy toes and saw R5 talking with fans but I didn't see Austin. But then I looked to the left and saw him sitting there upset on his phone. "He's upset." I heard Trish say next to me and I jumped and she laughed.

"Now the plan is to get my bracket and then get out of here." I said.

"Got it." She said.

"Oh and Trish?" I asked her.

"Yea?"

"Did I mention that I kissed Austin today?" I told her and her eyes went wide.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled and I covered her mouth.

"Sorry Trish! I was going through a lot that I couldn't tell you yet." I said and looked down.

"It's ok Alls. I understand." She said and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. "So what was it like kissing Austin?" She asked. "By the way he was the one I was about talking about when I said you were gonna like him."

"It was pretty good to be honest and I can see that now." I said and she laughed. "Now time to get my bracelet and leave here." I said and she nodded. We opened the doors and secretly started to walk to the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" The guard asked. Shit.

"To use the bathroom." I said and Trish nodded.

"I thought I told you two to leave!" He said. Another guard came and they were about to pick us up when we ran off.

"Trish! Let's split up so in case one of gets kicked out we'll wait in the car and tell what happened." I said and she nodded so Trish ran to another place and I ran to another. I stopped running and looked around to find my bracelet.

I then turned and saw a blonde. Not Alex. I know it's Austin. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him and turned him around and pushed him into the wall.

"Have you see a bracelet?" I asked him mad.

"What bracelet?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't play dumb! I know when I ran off you found a bracelet on the floor and must've picked it up! Where is it?" I asked him.

"Oh. You mean this one?" He asked and took my hands off him and I pulled my hands away. He then took out a bracelet that looked like mine so it must be it. I was about to take it when he held my hand and put it down.

"I can't just give it to a stranger." He said and put it back in his pocket.

"What do you mean stranger? You kinda know me now!" I said mad.

"I only know that you're the one who kissed me and is abusive." He said.

"I didn't mean to kiss you and I'm just trying to get my bracelet back. I'm having a really bad day right now and I can feel better if you just gave me that back." I said.

"I really wish I could. I do believe it's yours but a lot of fans have been saying the same thing." My eyes went wide.

"Austin! I can prove to you that the bracelet is mine." I said and nodded.

"How?" He asked. I was about to continue when Trish pulled my wrist and started dragging me away.

"What are you doing?!" I said.

"Saving our asses from getting arrested!" She said and we ran out. I was so close!

"Trish I was this close to getting it back!"

"I know Alls but I have another way of getting it back. Without the cops knowing we're here." She said and smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Guess who's going to follow R5 to their hotel?" She said and smiled.

 **Sorry guys I'm kinda have writers block so I don't know what to write next but I'll think of something or maybe you guys can help me out? Would mean a lot of you guys review and tell me what you think!(:**

 **Well that's it for now!**

 **Stay awesome!**


End file.
